Such a ground connection is known from the patent application EP 0878332 in which the degree of freedom of vertical suspension of the wheel carrier relative to the chassis of the vehicle is permitted by the movement of a vertical pillar fixed to the wheel carrier in guide means fixed to a support, the support being itself connected to the body of the vehicle. This ground connection also incorporates a rotary traction motor, reduction means connecting the traction motor to the wheel, disc brake means, a suspension spring, an electric machine for controlling the suspension movements and a pivot permitting the steering of the wheel. The structure of this ground connection effectively makes it possible to ensure all the functions provided.